Sabrin's Legend (Part 2)
by DenaP
Summary: Link has died and it is now up to his forgotten brother Sabrin and his two other brothers to help him out save the world.


Chapter 3  
  
  
When Sabrin got to the top he was exhausted. He looked up and saw the Big Goron. "Hello there, finally here to pick up Link's sword?" the Big Goron said. "Yep." Sabrin replied. The Big Goron handed the sword over to him, "Here ya go." Sabrin looked at it. His eyes had expression that words just could not describe. He imagined himself taking that big sword in his hands and slicing Dark Link to pieces. If he succeeded, he would earn vengeance for his brother. "Hello? Sabrin?" Navi began, "Are you awake?" "Yea," Sabrin replied, "I was just thinking." "Okay good, now lets warp to the Water Temple!"  
  
Sabrin warped to the water temple. He looked down bellow and saw the entrance to the temple and jumped into the water. He swam under and went inside. He didn't need to ask Navi for help to find where Dark Link was. He could just sense were he was. He killed every single thing that got in his way until he got into a room with a huge, shallow, clear lake with a peaceful island in the middle of it. The room suddenly turned the lake into a knee-deep lake with Dark red skies and a black island in the middle. Suddenly he felt something was behind him.  
  
He turned around to find his worst nightmare, Dark Link. He had eyes that pieced right into Sabrin's heart. Dark Link laughed evilly, "You have come to defeat me? Well, you have already failed!" Dark Link took out a huge looking sword. It was the biggest sword he had ever seen. But Sabrin was too filled with anger to worry about that now. He could feel anger going through his skin…. he took out his Biggorns Sword and tried to slice Dark Link but Dark Link jumped up and tried to cut open Sabrin's head. Thank God Sabrin got out of the way just in time.  
  
"Sabrin! Come on! Concentrate on what you're doing!" Navi shouted," you're not going to win like this!" "I must finish him off!" Sabrin yelled back this time trying to slash Dark Link horizontally. He missed again. Dark Link somehow suddenly had a huge ax appear in his other hand. "Now your corny weapons cannot defeat my superior power!" Dark Link said. "Navi you idiot!" Sabrin said angrily flipping back to get away from Dark Link, "You made me miss him!" "I did not!" Navi began, "You made yourself miss him! You have to concentrate! You are too angry to even think, you are letting madness take over you!" "SHUT UP I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Sabrin replied trying to stab Dark Link. This time Dark Link gave Sabrin a deep cut on his arm. Sabrin screamed in pain and fell into the lake.   
  
Navi quickly flew over to Sabrin and with all of her strength picked him up from the water and let him stand up. Sabrin was exhausted. He just stood there gasping for air, desperately trying to remain standing. Navi took out one of the Life fairies, Cleo, to talk to him and give him his strength back. Cleo flew to him and said, "Listen Sabrin, your anger is making Dark Link stronger and stronger by the minute. If you just pause for a second and figure out why you are angry maybe you can use your anger in a positive way." With that she quickly gave him strength and flew away.  
  
Sabrin then knew why he was so angry. He wanted to kill Dark Link so badly to get revenge for his brother but he went too far. He knew in order to defeat Dark Link he would have to focus and then kill him. Suddenly the lake became shallow again and everything was back to what it was when Sabrin first walked in. Dark Link was also frozen into a block of ice. "Good!" Navi said, "Now just slice him with your sword!" Sabrin sliced the demon to death and Dark Link fell into the lake. Suddenly Sabrin found himself in a huge room with a blue light in it. He also saw a huge treasure chest and a piece of heart. Sabrin got the piece of heart and then opened the big treasure chest. He found the longshot. Navi told Sabrin to walk into the blue light and he did.  
  
  
Sabrin found himself in a place called the Chamber of Sages. He saw a big rock dude, Saria, and a fish like creature in there and he also saw an Old man. "Hello Sabrin, Hero of Time!" the old man said, "You have finally come to the Chamber of Sages! I am Rauru! This where you come to after you defeat a temple and awaken a sage. But Ruto, the Sage of Water, has already been awakened by a brother of yours." "Who?" Sabrin asked. "FRANK, the other Hero of Time! But wait I have more to tell you. You also have another brother too! Link's forgotten twin Samson! Right now he is seven years back in time searching for the Spiritual Stones! When he becomes an adult he will help you and FRANK defeat Ganonwar, Ganonfire, and of course Ganondorf!"  
  
  
"I thought it was just Ganondorf." Sabrin said. "Yes that's true," Rauru began, "Ganondorf IS really the only one you have to fight, but he made it more complicated. You see after Link died he realized there was really more of you people than he could handle so with his evil magic, he split himself into three different Ganons: One is the wisest, the other the strongest, and of course he still has his original self which has a mixture of both wisdom and power. Ganonwar is the wisest and that's whom Samson has to beat. Ganonfire is the strongest and that's whom FRANK has to beat. But you, I'm afraid, have the original and yes most powerful Ganondorf." Sabrin didn't believe him at first. "What? Oh come on," "Yes I am serious!" Rauru said.  
  
" I'll prove it by showing you them. With that a sheet of mist appeared that looked like a movie screen from modern day movie theaters. "Here is FRANK, he may be clumsy but he's smart a majority of the time. Malon travels with him because she knows he needs help on his quest." Sabrin saw a guy with black hair with two piercings in each ear heading towards Kakariko Village with Malon and a very loud fairy. Then the mist disappeared for a moment and reappeared showing Samson as a child. "This is Samson as a child there he goes searching for the Spiritual Stones. Only to discover that they have already been found and when he does find out that's when he real quest begins!" Sabrin thought for a moment and then said, "Are you sure that's Samson?" Sabrin replied, "Because I saw him." "That was Dark Samson/Sabrin." Rauru answered, "That Dark man has both of you rolled into one. Trust me that was not Samson you saw in Catalomn." "Okay." Sabrin said. Then Ruto handed him a blue medallion and Sabrin was warped out of there.  
  
He suddenly realized he was in Kakariko Village and he appeared right behind FRANK. "You must be FRANK!" Sabrin began. FRANK gave Sabrin a weird look and said, "Do I know you?" "I know him." Malon said, "He's my sister's boyfriend, Sabrin."   
"Oh okay," FRANK said, "If you're a friend of Malon's you're a friend of mine!" He shook his hand. "Thanks nice to meet you too." "How did you know my name?" FRANK asked, "Rauru the guy in the Chamber of Sages told me." "Oh." FRANK said. Just then they both saw Sheik. They walked towards him. FRANK shouted to him, "Hey Sheik! You've got a lot of explaining to do! Why did you steal my clothes that one night?" Sabrin cracked up. "Not now FRANK!" Sheik said, "Get back all of you!" They all backed up and they saw the top of the well pop off and fly away. Then a piece of a roof fell off a building and landed on Sheik's back. He moaned in pain and FRANK ran over to him and made sure he was okay. Then Sabrin saw a weird looking monster thing come out of the well.  
  
Sabrin then did the craziest thing yet, he went to attack the powerful monster and the monster just grabbed him and started to attack him inside of him. FRANK and Malon both heard screaming and yelling coming from Sabrin and Navi as well.  
  
When Sabrin finally regained consciousness Sheik said, "Good, you're coming through." With that Sheik helped him up. "Listen to me all of you, FRANK you must go to the Gerudo Valley next. You must go to the Spirit Temple and defeat Kotake and Koume. Here are the Silver Gauntlets for you." Sheik handed FRANK the silver gauntlets. "A little present from Kimberly." Sheik said winking. "And you Sabrin, here is the Eye of Truth and the hover boots; a gift from me. You must go to the shadow temple in the graveyard"  
  
After that Shiek taught FRANK and Sabrin the songs they needed to know to continue their quest and disappeared.  
  
  
Sabrin played the Nocturne of Shadow and warped to the Shadow Temple and FRANK played the Requiem of Spirit and warped to the Spirit Temple.  
  
  
It was really weird wearing the Hover Boots for Sabrin, he didn't really trust the boots for one thing but he did manage to find his way to the mysterious ghost ship. He played Zelda's lullaby on the triforce and it started to glide against the air. Stallfos appeared out of nowhere attacking Sabrin. Sabrin killed them all and jumped off the boat after Navi told him to abandon ship. Sabrin took out his fire arrows and shot them at the bomb flowers to let down the bridge towards the boss. Sabrin glided across to the boss door and opened it. A gust of wind blew him into a mysterious hole. He fell in and saw a weird looking thing called Bongo Bongo. He had something…or someone..tied to its right hand finger. "HELP ME!" the woman shouted. She had braided blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes. "Okay!" Sabrin said. He shot both hands with his bow and arrows and used the eye of truth to find Bongo Bongo's eye so he could cut it. He cut up his eye pretty well. Bongo Bongo was so angry he grabbed Sabrin and squished him hard and threw him across the room. Sabrin only had ½ a heart left. The woman thought fast and shouted, "Hey! Catch this!" She threw a bottle with a fairy in it to Sabrin. The bottle broke and Jenny the life fairy came out and helped him. "Don't give up!" Jenny said flying away. Sabrin decided to just shoot an arrow at its eye. He got up and shot its eye. Bongo Bongo screamed in pain and expired. The woman was untied and she hugged Sabrin. "I don't know who you are, but you must be one of the heroes of time! I'm Kimberly!" "Nice to meet you Kimberly." Sabrin replied. With that he got the piece of heart and went into the blue light with Kimberly.  
  
*******************************  
  
He received the Shadow Medallion from Impa and he was warped to the Lost Woods. Kimberly and him sat down on a log together and just sat down and talked. After a while Kimberly suddenly said, "Samsone's coming!" and she ran off. "Hunh? Who's-" just then a blonde man appeared behind him. "Hello Sabrin. I'm the real Samson." He said. "Oh hey! What's up?" Sabrin said. They shook hands. Sabrin started looking for Kim. "Hey, I'm looking for someone…uh…she just disappeared saying, 'Samsone is coming' It was weird who is Sam…sone…you!" Samson gasped. They paused for a moment and then Samson started calling her name, "Kimberly? Kimberly?" Sabrin looked for her too and found her up on a tree crying silently. Something whispered to him, "Make her falllll…." Sabrin had a weird feeling in his stomach but the voice came back. "I am Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. I swear to you by the triforce that she won't get hurt. Kick the tree and then us goddesses will do the rest, after that head for the Temple of Time." Sabrin kicked the tree; the branch Kimberly was sitting on broke. He could hear her scream her heart out. He watched her fall and he looked to see if Samson knew what was going on. He saw Samson look up getting ready to catch her. He caught her. "Good, she's safe." With that he ran towards the Temple of Time.   
  
"Damn it!" Samson said hitting the wall. "Come on Samson," Sabrin said, "It's not going to help saying 'damn it!'" "Yeah," Gen began, "There ARE other words you know…" "C'mon Gen just shut up." FRANK said, "NO I WON'T SHUT UP!" Gen shouted back, "You WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" "Be quiet you stupid fairy!" Samson said, "Yeah," Ivy said, "You're very annoying." "SHUT UP!" Gen said, "You shut up!" Navi said. "NO YOU!" "You!" "YOU!" "If you three fairies don't shut up I'm going to go crazy!" Sabrin said. There was silence for a minute or two. Eventually Gen spoke up again, "What are we waiting for? Lets go defeat Ganondorf and his Dorks!" Everyone laughed a little but then Samson said, "We can't just go in like he said, he's probably set a trap for us!" "Samson may be right," Sabrin said, "Ganondorf won't be easy." "That's what I told Kimberly…" Samson said to himself. Gen overheard him and said, "Awwwww….Kimberly wanted to come along…but obviously…SAMSON DIDN'T LET HER!" FRANK grabbed that noisy fairy and started to squish it to keep it quiet. "I didn't want her to get hurt…" Samson began, "You saw what happened to Malon!" "I understand Samson," Sabrin said, "Mollie wanted to come with me too, but the dad wouldn't let her so…oh well." There was silence again.  
  
After 5 minutes of silence FRANK spoke up, "We're in this together right?" "Right." Everyone replied. "So…lets go destroy Ganondorf and his dorks!" "YEAH! NOW YOU'RE TALKING FRANK!!!" Gen said. Everyone got pumped up. Then they went outside screaming, "CHARGE!!"  
  
When they all got to the entrance of Ganon's castle, Rauru made all of the sages make a rainbow bridge to the castle. Samson then shouted, "Lets go in and beat those dorks!" "YEAH!" Gen shouted.  
  
When they got in they had to dodge the annoying laser eyeballs and once they got passed them they noticed purple electric stuff going around the entrance to the main part of the castle. "Does anyone have an electricity proof tunic on them?" FRANK asked. "Nope." All of them said. "Damn." Samson said kicking the ground, "Now what?" "You must dispel all of the sages in the castle," a familiar voice said, "and you must find the golden gauntlets so you can go to the fairy cave behind the castle. The fairies should be able to find it." "Yep." Navi said, "We sure will!" "Okay," FRANK began, "Split up! I'll go that way, Sabrin go this way, and Samson go that way." They all went their ways.   
  
To be continued....  



End file.
